


It's always been you

by SanaVenus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True ending verse, but Aoba ends up with Koujaku while Ren is missing and then uh oh Ren turns up. Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always been you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boysn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/gifts).



> last entry for dmmd rare pair week! This nearly didn't get done!  
> It's also a birthday gift for Boysn!

A had year had passed since platinum tower had fallen and Sei had died. Aoba had all but given up finding Ren. Sometimes he paused to think about if he could be around. He’d never found Sei’s body either. Thankfully Koujaku had barely left his side. 

During the year Koujaku and Aoba had become even closer than before, they were finally able to come to terms with how they felt for each other as Aoba pushed his thoughts for Ren from his mind. Even though Sly was barely there now, he felt guilt as the alter ego felt disgusted with Aoba for being able to move on. Aoba had been able to use scrap on Koujaku with confidence when they finally reached that point. 

Days went on as normal, Clear visited, occasionally forgetting doors existed, and Koujaku was almost always there to freeload. Aoba hadn’t brought up the topic with Tae yet, but they were beginning to feel like she’d probably guessed. Tae was just happy to see Aoba back to his old ways. Ren’s old body was still in Aoba’s room, he couldn’t bear to turn it on, but he equally couldn’t bear to get rid of it. Beni usually went to sleep on top of it, missing his old companion. 

Aoba had been startled by the phone call; he’d answered it and went to investigate on his own, telling Koujaku he’d tell him about it later. He wasn’t anticipating what was waiting for him, or more importantly who. 

Aoba was reunited with Ren, at long last. Aoba was left in a moment of bliss broken by their head tap and gentle kisses. Aoba was with Koujaku now. They’d been together for months. It would be easy if it wasn’t for the fact that Aoba still loved Ren. 

When visiting time was over Aoba told Ren he’d be back again the next day. He called Koujaku on his way home telling him to meet him there. They needed to talk.

Koujaku didn’t really like the anxious look on Aoba’s face, or the fact he kept refusing any of Koujaku’s touches. Kissing was one thing, but Aoba wouldn’t even let Koujaku hold his hand as the male paced across the floor still not getting his words out.

“Aoba, just say it. We can’t fix it if you don’t say it.” Koujaku explained.

Aoba stopped pacing and looked at Koujaku, unsettling Koujaku even more.

“Ren is alive.” Aoba stated Koujaku was about to speak but Aoba continued, “He’s in the hospital. He’s in Sei’s body.” Koujaku waited for Aoba to continue but he didn’t.

“Isn’t that good? How is he? Is he badly hurt?” Koujaku asked, confused as to why this was a problem that warranted the look on Aoba’s face.

“It’s not really bad, but he’ll need a lot of help. He needs rehabilitation. He’ll be out in a little while, he was in hospital in the main land since the accident, the not twins must have been paying for it…” Aoba explained.

“That’s good then, you’ll have to tell Tae so she can make up a bed for him, I’ll lend a hand too,” Koujaku said with a smile which started to fade as Aoba still didn’t look happy.

“Koujaku…” Aoba started, Koujaku nodded. “We still love each other. Before Sei died, when I scrapped myself to save Ren, we told each other how we felt, we still felt that way today.” Aoba explained. That completely knocked Koujaku’s smile off and left the male at a loss.  
“Ah, that’s not to say…. Koujaku I still love you too.” Aoba said blushing slightly embarrassed that he had to say it. 

“Then what do we do?” Koujaku asked. Aoba sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t know. We can’t abandon him right now, he needs us… but I really don’t know what to tell him… I’m worried if I tell him about us that he’ll push himself too hard to get better and then disappear again…” Aoba explained. 

“Let’s take it one step at a time. Let’s pause the relationship for now… We’ll resume once we know what to do.” Koujaku suggested, “We’ve got time, let’s just figure things out as they come.” 

Aoba nodded, “We’ll pause it tomorrow,” Aoba stated pushing Koujaku down to seek comfort in his lover’s arms. 

Koujaku came to a lot of the hospital visits and once Ren moved into the Seragaki house, he spent a lot of his time with Aoba helping Ren. 

One day in particular Aoba was stuck in work late and Tae was staying out. Aoba phoned Koujaku last minute luckily he was free and came to spend the day with Ren. 

“Yo, Ren,” Koujaku called letting himself in. Ren was settled on the sofa watching a movie with a supply of non-healthy snacks and drinks. Beni flew over and got himself settled nestled in Ren’s hair. He was happy to now be so high up when he sat on Ren’s head. 

Koujaku got himself settled in as well, although he spent more time watching Ren and Beni than watching the movie. He’d always enjoyed Ren’s company, but this was different, it’d started as him trying to decide if he could share Aoba with him, could he like Ren enough to make this work. Now he was finding himself unconsciously always watching Ren. 

“It’s been a while since it’s just been us.” Ren said when the film had ended. 

“You’re right, normally Aoba’s around. It hasn’t been just us since you were an all mate…” Koujaku replied. 

“Mm, it’s nice though. It’s the same as before. Not as close, but that would be awkward with my current form. My all mate body is still upstairs though, I’d be happy to lend it to you for the purpose of hugging.” Ren suggested. 

Koujaku reacted before he’d even fully thought about it. 

“This form is good too,” Koujaku said pulling Ren into a hug. Koujaku quickly turned off Beni before the bird came up with some smart alac comment. 

Ren wriggled at first; unsure he was happy with what was going on, eventually Ren gave in, it felt too good. There was just something nostalgic about it, but it was more than that. Ren wondered if it was left over from being a part of Aoba, perhaps because Aoba had loved Koujaku before Ren pulled away, Ren now also loved Koujaku. Koujaku had always been his favourite. Then again he’d also known Koujaku the longest. He was surprised with himself that he’d probably be happy with Koujaku fluffing his all mate body even though he didn’t enjoy it when Clear did. Ren still wasn’t sure how he felt about Clear, they’d met a couple of times since he got his new body but Ren preferred to stay away from him. 

Ren gave in to the temptation and snuggled into Koujaku for a proper hug. Koujaku seemed happy enough to accept him. Ren managed to doze off snuggled up close to Beni and Koujaku. While Koujaku sat with Ren snuggled up close; wondering if he’d just solved their major problem. 

Aoba returned home and was surprised to see the pair on the sofa snuggled in together. “Wow don’t you guys look cosy, I’m jealous.” Aoba commented, “Koujaku move his feet, I’m joining you.” 

Koujaku adjusted Ren so his top half was on his legs while Aoba slid in beside Koujaku and put Ren’s bottom half on Aoba. 

“He’s really cute when he’s all sleepy.” Aoba said looking fondly at Ren’s sleeping face.

“I may have fixed our problem.” Koujaku explained, Aoba looked at him waiting for a continuation. “I think I might also be in love with Ren.” 

“Oh…!” Aoba said surprised but happy, “that is a surprise.” 

“I suppose if he’d been like this from the beginning we’d both have felt this way from then. Of course there’s the matter of Ren’s feelings,” Koujaku explained. 

“Sleep mode was much better in my all mate form, as it prevented me from waking up in these kinds of awkward situations.” Ren mumbled from Koujaku’s lap causing the male to tense up. 

“So you heard then?” Aoba asked. 

“Mm,” Ren replied.

“When we couldn’t find you, we were left to expect the worst and Koujaku was there to help me through it… We were able to come to terms with our own feelings for each other.” Aoba explained, he could see this was making Ren upset and quickly took his hand. “Ren, I never stopped loving you. Even right now I love you just as much as I love Koujaku. That’s why we haven’t done anything since I found out about you.” Aoba explained. 

“I had planned to find some way to compromise, for us to share Aoba… because you were important to us both and we couldn’t let you just leave. However I too managed to fall in love with you…” Koujaku explained, 

“Naturally it’s your decision but we’d like to be with you, both of us. All of us together.” Aoba stated. 

Ren was quiet for a moment, thinking about what to say. “I think I would like that. Koujaku and Aoba are my favourite people… I think I would like for us all to be together.” Ren decided quietly. Ren moved into a sitting position with his feet still on Aoba, but most of him on Koujaku. “If you both would allow me, I think I would very much like to be with you both…”

Aoba threw his arms around both of them, and pulled them in for a group hug. Koujaku and Ren grew a little embarrassed as Aoba pulled away. 

“Ah… Koujaku…” Ren started, Koujaku looked at the smaller male and hoped he wasn’t going to continue what he thought he was going to say. 

“You appear to be erect. It would probably be best if you could go and take care of it.” Ren explained bluntly shifting uncomfortably. 

Aoba stifled a laugh but then a sly smile appeared on his face. 

“Ren, why don’t you take care of it?” Aoba suggested, causing both of the other boys to blush. 

“Oi, Aoba… it’s fine I can take care of it…” Koujaku started. However Ren was looking more determined. 

“If Koujaku wouldn’t mind, I’d be happy to do my best.” Ren stated.

“Should we move this upstairs?” Koujaku asked looking towards Aoba. 

“Well it’s just us for the night, and if we were to be interrupted by a certain someone it’s much more likely that he’d find us if we were upstairs. So unless you can wait until we get to your place here is as good as anyplace.” Aoba replied with a shrug. “You two get started, Ren stay on the sofa, and I’ll just run and grab supplies.” 

Koujaku and Ren were left looking at each, “I guess we’d better start.” Koujaku said with a smile. 

A little confused with Aoba’s order to stay on the sofa, Ren adjusted himself so he was crouched on it as Koujaku undid his pants released his penis. Koujaku let Ren get comfortable and find a position that suited him, he wasn’t sure if Ren had any idea of what he was doing but he was more than happy to help. Ren started off with just licking, he doubted he or Koujaku ever considered that he’d be using his tongue for this. Aoba returned before they really made any progress. 

“Ren, I’m going to prep your lower half, alright?” Aoba said going for Ren’s pants. 

“Eh? Alright…” Ren replied. 

“Ren you should put it in your mouth, don’t just lick it.” 

“R-Right,” Ren replied, moving to get the head of Koujaku’s penis inside his mouth. With Ren distracted Aoba returned to dealing with Ren’s rear. 

He made quick work of Ren’s pants and underwear, both were discarded and Aoba started to put some lube on his fingers, inserting the first one which made Ren stop. 

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” Aoba asked.

“No, it jush shtartled me…” Ren mumbled. Koujaku moaned slightly.

Aoba continued to stretch out Ren and Koujaku moved on hand to Ren’s head gently messaging his scalp, and the other he moved to Ren’s penis which was at half-mast already. Aoba was on the second finger moving onto the third. 

“He’s nearly ready to go. What about you?” Aoba asked, Koujaku nodded and Aoba picked up the pace. 

“Okay that’s enough Ren.” Aoba stated, Ren moved gingerly away from Koujaku’s penis. 

“Koujaku give me a hand while we turn him around.” Aoba explained, the pair helped Ren turn himself so his head was near Aoba and his rear was near Koujaku, Aoba helped Ren get rid of his shirt and Koujaku worked on getting rid of the rest of his clothes too. Then Aoba helped Koujaku line himself up and Move Ren’s legs up towards Koujaku’s neck. While Koujaku moved slowly to get himself fully inside Ren, and Ren whimpered slightly as the feeling of Koujaku entering was not the same as Aoba’s feelings. Aoba removed his own pants and brought his own penis up towards Ren.

“My turn,” Aoba said with a smile. Ren happily licked at it and with a little encouragement took it inside his mouth. Aoba then looked towards Koujaku who nodded and the pair began to move. 

The room was filled with sound of moaning and skin hitting skin. Despite his voice being muffled Ren still seemed to be making the most noise. Unable to do the same for Ren at the moment, Aoba and Koujaku promised themselves they’d smother Ren with kisses later, as the pair leaned over to kiss each other. Judging from the whimper Ren made watching them he wanted to kiss too. 

Koujaku pressed many kisses to Ren’s legs which Ren was a little alarmed to realise he couldn’t quite feel. Koujaku and Aoba picked up the pace and Koujaku stroked Ren’s member so that the three of them would be ready to cum together. 

Koujaku insisted on having a hand each, one of Aoba’s and also Ren’s holding his own as he make the last couple of thrusts at Ren’s prostate. The three of them came just about together. Aoba pulling out enough to make sure Ren’s mouth and face was covered. 

Koujaku gave Aoba an incredulous look, “What? We couldn’t let it get on the sofa. It’s fine we’ll take him up now for a big bath and get us all nice and clean.” Aoba shrugged. 

Koujaku shook his head. Although he wasn’t much better, in his defense he’d thought the same thing as Aoba, they couldn’t get it on the sofa. 

Ren was tired, and couldn’t feel his legs and had cum all over him. Koujaku bridal carried him the stairs and got him set up in the bathroom while Aoba was making sure they hadn’t left incriminating evidence. 

Aoba came up to join them; Koujaku was washing Ren down, which wasn’t an easy task when the male couldn’t stand up. Ren had brushed his teeth first and washed his face off; Koujaku was helping him with the rest while they waited for Aoba. When Aoba arrived he took hose duty while Koujaku helped Ren stand up so they could clean the cum in Ren’s ass. 

Finally Koujaku washed their hair; Aoba’s, Ren’s and his own. When they were done they spent a while snuggled in the bath together pressing light kisses to each other. They had to cut it short however as Ren fell asleep and nearly drowned. 

The trio finally ended up in the bedroom, Ren was put on the bed and almost immediately drifted back to sleep again, while Aoba and Koujaku finished the night with light conversation before snuggling in with Ren.


End file.
